


like you're red wine

by gaywoodandbine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywoodandbine/pseuds/gaywoodandbine
Summary: Weddings are for love and joy and laughter. And maybe a little reflection.





	like you're red wine

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

The venue is beautiful, full of flowers and green growing things woven through with the warm golden glow of delicate, twinkling lights. Alec’s mother looks even more gorgeous as she sweeps across the dance floor in Luke’s arms with a smile that’s as radiant as the setting sun on the horizon. It’s contagious, and Alec can’t help his own grin even as he tries to hide it behind the rim of his beer bottle. If anyone deserves a night this perfect, it’s her. 

Leaning back in his seat, he watches them as they float around the room in a bubble of happiness, but his attention constantly wanders back to someone else. It’s a little pathetic, but Alec’s four beers deep and feeling a bit maudlin despite the joy surrounding him. Magnus’s laughter is easily recognizable above the music and the chatter, and memories of lazy mornings in bed with that soft, low chuckle in his ear have him knocking back the rest of his beer in one go. There was a waiter wandering around with a tray of wine glasses just a minute ago. Maybe, he’ll track them down for a refill.

A flash of dark hair appears out of the corner of his eye, and Izzy drops down into the chair beside him, smiling and breathless and a little wobbly in her heels. She takes one look at him and immediately scoots herself a couple inches closer.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry if this is awkward,” Izzy says, following Alec’s line of sight to watch as Magnus spins Catarina around, the two of them showing up just about everyone else around them.

“Don’t be,” Alec sighs, clearing his throat before taking another sip of his drink, “It’s been six months. He deserves to be here just as much as I do.”

She smiles, “I never said he didn’t. I’m just sorry if it’s making things difficult.”

Alec shrugs. He should look away, but he doesn’t think he could even if he tried. Magnus always invites attention, shining and bright no matter where he goes, and god, he’s especially stunning tonight. There was a time when he thought it would be the two of them like this, here, celebrating their commitment. 

“Do you regret it?” Izzy asks, serious all of a sudden as she leans over to rest her head on his shoulder. Alec almost feels bad for his melancholy catching her as well, but he has a feeling he’s not the only one trying to run from their troubles with drinking and dancing.

He lets out a deep breath, thinking of Magnus’s brown eyes at a party much like this one, his inviting smile, flirtation all over his body. _I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced._

He thinks of the taste of smooth skin beneath his tongue, the way his name always sounded just after Magnus woke up, how his jaw would clench when he was frustrated, the break in his voice during a fight. 

“Not a second.”


End file.
